Denial of the Firedemon and the Love of the Fox
by BluAyu
Summary: Hiei has only one a emotiona and that's hate. Kurama has many. So what happens when Hiei visits more often when his sister is engaged? What will happen when Hiei gets a computer? Eh...well you'll have to find out..
1. Chapter One

When You Have No Where to Run  
  
Amaramia   
  
Author's Note: My first chaptered Yaoi! Eek…people who love the Asmera/Hiei pairing are gonna hate me...-.-` ah well using original characters for awhile will help since I have writers block anyway. -.-` Well enjoy my weird Hiei/Kurama fic.   
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
When life was pointless what were you to do?  
  
Go to a friend.   
  
Of course.   
  
Duh.   
  
Obvious stuff.   
  
Well of course it took this fire demon awhile to figure that out and decide.  
  
Hiei shook his head.   
  
"I should go…no I won't go…I should…he would help me…no am I crazy…aw crap!" exclaimed Hiei.   
  
People looked at him on the street as though he was……….insane.   
  
Hiei just glared at them and went on.   
  
And ended up at Kurama's house…  
  
The window was open….he thought.   
  
He jumped up onto the tree next to Kurama's bedroom window and SPLAT!  
  
"Stupid invisible…..um…well…window covering," muttered Hiei, grabbing for a tree branch.   
  
Kurama opened the window at that second.   
  
"Oh sorry Hiei…I thought you wouldn't be coming today," said Kurama.   
  
Hiei glared and Kurama and jumped into the room.   
  
Kurama laughed.   
  
"You looked like a bug that hit the windshield of a car," he said.   
  
"Shut up fox, I came here to tell you about my sister," said Hiei.   
  
"Eh? What about your sister?" asked Kurama.   
  
"She's marrying Kuwabara," grunted Hiei.   
  
"Ah, tell her I said congratulations," said Kurama.   
  
"CONGRADULATIONS?! Idiot Kitsune are you out of your ever loving mind????!!!!! Do you know what all that means?" exclaimed Hiei.   
  
"Yes I know quiet well what that will mean…you'll be known as Uncle Hiei when they have kids," said Kurama.   
  
Hiei let out a growl.   
  
"I need a way to destroy that wedding," he said.   
  
Kurama looked at him puzzled.   
  
"Why so?" he asked.   
  
"Uhm….because I will not allow that idiot to marry my sister! She deserves better, she needs someone brave, SMART, someone who'd die for her...Someone who had sword skills…-"Hiei replied.   
  
"Someone like you." Finished Kurama.  
  
"NO….I actually…….like someone….," said Hiei, turning pink the face.   
  
"Who?" asked Kurama, looking startled that Hiei actually had feelings for someone other than Yukina.   
  
"I can't tell you…..you'd think it'd be stupid…outrageous…undignified…unable to happen…..COMPLETELY idiotic..," said Hiei.   
  
"You know I could-"began Kurama.   
  
"NO! Do not want to you to tick off names until you figure out," said Hiei.   
  
Kurama looked annoyed.   
  
"Shoot!" he muttered.   
  
"Anyway…Kurama c'mon you're a thief! Help me destroy that wedding!" exclaimed Hiei.   
  
"Eh…don't you think that's abit bit childish Hiei? Your sister is happy…and in the English dictionary that means excited, light-headed, and cheerful," said Kurama. (A/N: I know they're Japanese…that just a humor trait thing)  
  
"I know that….but the idiot Kurama...its bad enough he breathes the same air as me," said Hiei.   
  
"Just let it be alright Hiei? If he's that bad then Yukina wouldn't like him," said Kurama.   
  
"Eh….yeah…whatever," muttered Hiei.   
  
Kurama headed over to his computer and typed on it.   
  
"What is that contraction Kurama?" Hiei asked.   
  
"It's called a PC….or a Personal Computer...but people just call it a computer," Kurama replied, grinning.   
  
Hiei looked over Kurama's shoulder, amazed how fast Kurama's fingers were moving and how black slanted letters would appear quickly across the screen.   
  
"What are you doing on it?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Doing a report for school," said Kurama shortly.  
  
He didn't even have to glance at the keys to type…..he memorized where every key was.   
  
Amazing.  
  
"I want one Kurama," said Hiei.   
  
"Maybe for Christmas Hiei," replied Kurama.   
  
Hiei sighed.   
  
He didn't know what to do….he was bored.   
  
Kurama got up from the chair and stretched.   
  
"Tired?" asked Hiei.   
  
Kurama nodded.   
  
"Yeah…but I'll stay up since you're here…it isn't often you come here," he replied.   
  
"What you want me to visit often?" asked Hiei.   
  
Kurama nodded.   
  
"I get lonely…it's nice to talk to you Hiei," said Kurama.   
  
Hiei slightly pinkened in the face.   
  
"Well…I better be going Kurama…I need to check up on my sister," he said…it was getting to be too awkward.   
  
Hiei only glanced back once and then jumped out the window….jumping from tree to tree.  
  
Shori came in at that moment.   
  
"Was someone here Shuichi?" she asked.   
  
"Hiei was," replied Kurama.   
  
Shori nodded.   
  
"That homeless little boy?" she asked.   
  
"He's not a little boy…he's a year younger than me I admit….but he's quite mature for is age, and pretty smart as well…but yes he has nowhere to stay," replied Kurama.  
  
"He's such an anti-social boy…but he's so sweet as well, he's welcome to come anytime," said Shori.   
  
Kurama nodded.   
  
"I know that mother, I know that. He just doesn't want to be pitied on," said Kurama looking at the window.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei leaned against a tree trying to look out the window.   
  
Yukina was washing dishes.   
  
And a couple rooms away Shizuru was yelling at Kuwabara for something.  
  
Hiei was leaning closer to get a better look at Kuwabara getting yelled at.   
  
If only he had one of those ningen devices….called…a-a-a cameron?  
  
Hiei smirked.  
  
This was beautiful black mail.   
  
THUD!  
  
The tree branch snapped and Hiei had fallen face first into the ground.   
  
"Stupid tree," muttered Hiei.  
  
He scampered into a bush as Kuwabara came outside…cussing out….Bob the invisible.   
  
Hiei sighed.   
  
He couldn't stand this guy.   
  
(A/N: What did you think for the first chapter? Yeah, Hiei's amazed by a computer. LoL…isn't it wonderful? Yeah…the good stuff comes in next chapter…lol…well must dash!! Read, Rate, and Review.) 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Yusuke kicked the punk in the face…the little dude flying right up in the sky and his face tasting the ground.   
  
It was a beautiful sight to Yusuke Urameshi.   
  
It was bloody fun!  
  
"I'll give you another dose of medicine tomorrow…be a good boy until then," said Yusuke walking off.   
  
A couple minutes later Keiko came running after Yusuke.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?! Just leaving detention like that?!!" she screamed.   
  
"You sound like a dying cat when you scream at me like that," muttered Yusuke.   
  
Keiko growled.   
  
"Well you sound like a hog when you mutter like that!" she shot back.   
  
"Eh?" asked Yusuke.   
  
He smirked and lifted up Keiko's uniform skirt.   
  
"Nice, you're not wearing pink and blue anymore...it's nice to see you in green for once," he said.   
  
"Yus-YUSUKE!" roared Keiko.   
  
SMACK!  
  
CRASH!  
  
POW!  
  
Yusuke grinned proudly as he had a couple scratches on his cheek and a black eye….not to mention a bloody nose.   
  
Keiko then smacked him in the head with her school bag.   
  
"Baka Hentai…anta kiki!" screamed Keiko.   
  
"I'm proud that I'm a crisis," said Yusuke, grabbing Keiko's chest.   
  
POW!  
  
SMACK!  
  
Yusuke had two black eyes now and…yeah…a hurting sunshine.   
  
Keiko walked off.   
  
Yusuke was never going to grow up….and the only way to make him was to beat him.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Kuwabara walked on the sidewalk tripping over someone.   
  
Yusuke Urameshi was on the ground…looking pretty beat up and clutching himself between….yeah you know.   
  
"Urameshi what happened to you?" asked Kuwabara.   
  
"Keiko," croaked Yusuke.   
  
Kuwabara's eyes went wide.   
  
"She did all THAT to you?" asked Kuwabara.   
  
Yusuke nodded.   
  
"What'd you do to her?" asked Kuwabara.   
  
"The two in one deal," replied Yusuke, getting up off the ground.   
  
"Ouch…no wonder she got you skinned," said Kuwabara.   
  
Yusuke punched Kuwabara in the head.   
  
"You're supposed to take my side you idiot and say it served her right and poor me," he said.   
  
____  
  
Kurama sighed.   
  
Wonderful day it was.   
  
It wasn't too hot…or to cold.   
  
It was normal.   
  
Sakura blossoms rustled in the trees…  
  
It was beautiful.   
  
To Hiei it would've been sickening.   
  
He hated pink.   
  
More than anything else on earth.   
  
Not that it mattered to Kurama...it just paranoid him that Hiei would just hate such beauty.  
  
Hiei hated love for all Kurama knew!  
  
I mean he didn't want his own sister to be happy…he was against Kuwabara's proposal.   
  
Kurama opened his window and lay on his bed.   
  
Until his emerald eyes closed completely….and he fell asleep.   
  
____  
  
(A/N: I should leave you here but I'm not because I want this to be long)  
  
___  
  
Hiei decided to visit Kurama.   
  
Everyone was getting on his nerves and he knew Kurama wouldn't get on his.   
  
Hiei pounced through the window…….only to find Kurama asleep.   
  
His red hair spread across the pillow…his beautiful emerald eyes closed.   
  
Kurama looked so lonely.   
  
Hiei shook his head.   
  
No…this wasn't happening.   
  
He has NOT just fallen inlove with the fox boy!  
  
Kurama stirred abit.   
  
Hiei's crissom eyes gleamed.   
  
Kawaii…  
  
Very…Kawaii.   
  
Hiei drew closer to Kurama's bed.   
  
Until he was sitting at the edge of the bed watching Kurama sleep.  
  
All the sudden…Kurama's hand brushed against his.  
  
And that's when Kurama's eyes fluttered open.   
  
(A/N: Awww...CUTE! What will happen next? Muwahahaha…I'm weird…I know so…anyways review! PLEASE!) 


End file.
